Follow Me Down
by blackpantheranimagi
Summary: Emerald always wanted to go to Hogwarts but was never allowed because the father that she has never met works there. An oppurtunity comes for her to go and she takes it, Will she meet her father? And what trouble does she find along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Follow me down

Chapter 1

Every year there is a gathering where the people in my family get together and decide who is going to have me when. Nobody wants to keep me so they trade me off.

You see my mother got pregnant with me at 15. She thought it was so cool to be dating someone that was 5 years older than her until she got pregnant with me. After she had me she gave me to her parents and disappeared.

They taught me all about magic without sending me to the Witchcraft and Wizardry school called Hogwarts. I want to go there and always have. My grandfather was a retired teacher at Hogwarts so he could freely teach me magic. Grandpa never wanted me to go to Hogwarts because my father is a teacher there. My father was working to become a teacher there and was some sort of intern when he got my mother pregnant.

I permanently lived with my grandparents until about 4 years ago when my grandpa was diagnosed with some strange disease he got while on a trip. Afterwards my grandma had to take care of grandpa and not me so she asked my aunts and uncles to help her.

Last week my grandpa died. Today is the funeral and the once a year gathering. Kind of Ironic, huh? We have it at the end of every summer.

As of right now I am descending the stairs at the reception after the funeral. We had the funeral and now I have to listening to people telling stories about my grandpa. My Aunt Josie was starting on one of her many stories, just as I noticed my grandma go outside. I followed behind her until I noticed that she was going to talk to someone.

"Why Albus Dumbledore, I didn't think that you were going to come." said grandma hugging the man. He was probably my grandmas age.

"I wasn't. But I realized that now that Michael is dead there is no one to teach the girl." he said hugging grandma back.

"One of my sons could teach her." grandma said.

"I would allow it but the Ministry of Magic would not be so understanding." he stared at grandma for a while and neither of them said anything. "She has to go to Hogwarts, Carol, and you know it."

Grandma closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, I guess she does. When do you need her by?"

"Before the start of school so I can take her to get the supplies she needs. Tomorrow morning will be the best time."

"Okay I'll drop her off at Diagon Alley. Does her father know?" grandma looked very worried.

"No I'm going to have to go back to the school and talk to all the teachers. I need to get going but I will see you tomorrow." In a second he was gone and my grandma was yelling for me.

I ran behind the house so she wouldn't know that I was listening in and waited for her to find me. She told me everything that I had already overheard. I had to be ready by tomorrow and believe me I was already ready.

**_Please Please Review. I'm not so sure about this story and I need all the opinions I can get. If I continue this the chapters will get longer I just wanted to write the idea down._**

**_Rachel_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Now Emerald you know I love you. I want you to learn as much as you can and be good." My grandma had been holding me in a tight hug for the past ten minutes.

"Yes Granma I love you too now can I go?" I asked trying to pull myself out of her arms. Finally I managed to.

"Be good!" she said one more time. "You know how to get in to Diagon Alley right?"

"Yes Granma." I said backing away. "I am leaving now." Finally I broke into a run while grabbing my trunk. I ran right into the Leaky Cauldron and only slowed down when I reached the back room. I closed the door behind me and tapped on the wall with my wand. With in minutes the wall pulled back and folded in on itself to reveal Diagon Alley. I stepped through the door way and looked around for the tall man from yesterday.

I found him talking to a man outside Ollivanders.

"Hello" I said interrupting them.

"Hello Emerald." said the tall man.

"Sorry but I have no idea what to call you" I said

"I'm Professor Dumbledore." he said smiling at me.

"Are you going to be one of my teachers?" I asked.

"In a way but I'm the Headmaster at Hogwarts. Now should we start looking for your school things?" I nodded.

"There's one thing I need to tell you though." he said. I nodded for him to continue. "Your aunt Lily died before you were born and she had a son. Do you know about this?"

"Yes yes I know that the boy who lived is a distant cousin I don't need to be retold about how there is a celebrity in the family." I had been told that story so many times it is a great thing but my grandma was just so proud that her niece and her husband died protecting their son. I sound so sour but it's old news.

We really didn't talk after that he just told me what I needed and I got it.

"Can I get an owl?" I asked when we had gotten everything on my list.

"What would your grandmother say?" he asked me.

"We have pretty much the richest freaking family there is and she is pretty much out to spend every cent before she dies, what do YOU think?" I asked stopping with my arms folded.

"What type of owl?" he asked.

I smiled. "Is there a black one?" I asked. I was pretty much jumping because I was so happy.

Five minutes later and I was walking out of the store carrying a black owl in a cage. I was beyond happy this is what I have been waiting for for years.

"Okay Emerald look here." Professor Dumbledore had brought me to Kings Cross station and was holding out an envelope to me. "In this envelope is your train ticket and in this bag" he pulled a little bag out of his pocket "Is money for when you go on Hogsmeade trips. Now you need to get going or you are going to miss the train." I took the envelope and bag of money from him smiled and then ran off to catch the train.

When I got to the wall between platforms nine and ten I grabbed onto my things tight and ran right through the wall and came out on platform 9 3/4.

I stored my luggage and then went to find a good place to sit. I want to find a place where there is no one. I finally found a compartment that was empty and hurried in before any one could see me.

I'm excited about going to school but not so much about my father and what the other kids would say. Everyone tells me that I look a lot like him and it probably won't take much for the other kids to figure it out. I don't want that.

I was so lost in my own thought that I didn't notice someone open the doors until they spoke.

"Can we sit here?" someone asked.

When I looked up there were two girls standing there. One with red hair and another with blond.

"Sure." I said.

"You look really familiar." said the girl with red hair, "doesn't she Luna?"

The girl with blond hair, Luna, stared at me for a while then said, "Yes" she pulled a magazine out of her bag and started to read. I look familiar? Oh well of course, my father.

"I'm Ginny." said the girl with red hair.

"Emerald." I said.

"You know I've never seen you before though you do look familiar. Your not a first year, are you?" asked Ginny.

"No I'm going to be a fifth year." I told her.

"So are Luna and I!" she squealed. "But are you Gryffindor?" she asked.

"I'm not sure this is my first year."

"No wonder I haven't seen you before. I hope your a Gryffindor. That's what I am but Luna is in Ravenclaw so that wouldn't be too bad."

I talked to Ginny about random things until a girl opened the compartment door.

"Hey Ginny, Luna. You guys might want to put your robes on we will be there soon." The girl then turned to me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emerald." I said.

"Oh. I'll be back." she yelled running off. She returned a few minutes later with two boys. "Harry this is her." she said.

"Your Emerald?" one of the guys asked. I nodded. "Dumbledore sent me an owl and said that a cousin of mine would be coming to school here now."

"Oh your Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you. My grandma never shuts up about you and your parents. She's really proud of your mum." I said smiling.

"I'm Ron." said the other guy. "I'm Harry's best friend."

"What about me?" said the girl. "I'm Hermione. I'm also Harry's best friend." She said glaring at Ron.

"Nice to meet you guys." I said.

"Emerald, you need to put your robes on." said Ginny.

"Right." I said sliding back into the compartment. "I'll see you guys later."

**_Keep on reviewing!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Harry's grandma and Emerald's grandma are sisters. Harry's grandma was a squib and Emerald's grandma wasn't. Lily was considered a mudblood but her mom was just a squib. Everyone else in the family is magic full.**_

_**Hope that helps. :)**_

"Follow me Emerald." said Luna. Ginny and her grabbed my arms and pulled me towards the carriages. We got to the carriages just in time to see a group of kids push some kid over.

"Oh Neville." Ginny said running to help the kid up.

"I'm okay." he said.

Ginny pulled him up and then pushed him into a carriage.

"Neville this is Emerald. Emerald this is Neville. Neville is a year above us." Ginny said.

"Hi Neville. What was up with those kids knocking you over?" I asked.

"They do that to everyone." he said.

"They won't do it to me." I said.

"Oh whys that?" asked Luna.

"They just won't" I said. I don't really want to start anything before I even get to the school but I do know that if they ever even thought about touching me I would open up a can of whoop ass on them.

The carriages took off and within a few minutes we were at the school.

When we walked in the front doors I heard someone calling my name.

"Yes." I said walking up to the woman who had been yelling for me.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. You need to wait here for the first years and you'll be sorted with them." said the woman. I stood with her and waited for the first years while all the other students went into the Great Hall.

"What group should I be in?" I asked Professor McGonagall.

"Well it's not for me to decide it's for the hat to decide." she said looking at me funny.

"What group do you want me in?" I asked her. It was an odd question but for some reason I wanted her opinion.

"Well my house is Gryffindor and we could always use another Gryffindor." she said smiling at me.

"My mom was in Slytherin and I'm not sure about my dad nobody talks about him." I leaned in close to her to whisper. "My grandpa said he works here." I leaned away and she looked at me with big eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked still with the same expression.

"Yes but you can't tell anyone. Everyone says that I look like him. But I'm not sure if that's a good thing." I kept nodding my head.

"The first years are here Emerald. It's time to go into the Great Hall." I followed Professor McGonagall and all the first years into the Great Hall.

SPOV (haha)

I was sitting at the staff table watching as the first years walked in the room. But behind all the first years was a girl about 15. She had really long jet black curly hair and pale skin.

I knew who she was when I saw her but there could be no way. Thats what I thought until I saw her eyes and her smile. It was that of her mothers. How could it be true that she had a daughter and didn't tell me? Especially when she was my daughter too? There was no way still.

It was just a coincidence that she looked like that. It can't be true.

I leaned across the table to Dumbledore.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"I thought you would know." was his reply.

There just is no way.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hissed.

"I meant too but I guess I just forgot." he actually smiled as he said this.

"No." I hissed. I jumped out of my seat and left the room. There was no way.

EPOV

When we got to the front of the room there was a stool and sitting upon it was a hat. The hat sang a song and then Professor McGonagall pulled a paper out of her pocket.

"Farali, Emerald." she called out.

I walked in front of the other kids to stand next to her.

Professor Dumbledore got out of his seat and said, "Emerald is going into her 5 year here. Treat her well." then sat back down.

Professor McGonagall motioned for me to sit down and then put the hat on my head.

'Hmm where should I put you?' the hat was talking to me.

'Gryffindor' I thought I wanted to say it out loud but decided against it.

'That would be a good place for you but your knowledge tells me Slytherin.'

'Can I please go in Gryffindor I have friends there all ready?' I was seriously talking to a hat.

'Hmm I guess so' "Gryffindor" It yelled and a table started screaming I looked up and saw Ginny standing up.

I smiled at her and jumped out of my seat. I ran to the table and sat next to her. Around us Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting.

"Congratulations Cousin." said Harry. I was still smiling all through the rest of the sorting and the feast.

When the feast was over Ron and Hermione hurried off to show the first years where the common room is because they're prefects. Ginny Neville and Harry decided to show me a couple different ways up to the common room and then we went to the painting.

"Password?" the lady asked.

"Flobberworm" said Harry.

The painting opened up to reveal the common room.

"Fifth year girls rooms are up here Emerald." yelled Ginny. I followed her up the steps and into a big room with beds.

"Which ones mine?" I asked motioning towards the beds.

"The one with your trunk next to it." Ginny said laughing.

"Makes sense." I said laughing.

"Well I'm going to bed, tomorrows first day of classes and we need to be well rested." Ginny jumped on to her bed.

"I hope we are in the same classes. I have no idea where I'm going." I sighed jumping onto my own bed.

"You'll figure it out." she said.

"Yes I guess so."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

When I woke up I was still in my clothes from yesterday. I rolled off my bed grabbed some clothes from my trunk and put on one of the school robes. I grabbed my school bags then ran down the stairs into the common room. Ginny was in there.

"You ready to go down to breakfast?" she asked.

"Yep lets go." I said.

We left the room through the painting and walked down to the Great Hall.

"Our schedules will get handed out while we're eating and then when we are done we have to go to class." she said while leading me to the Gryffindor table.

"Okay." I mumbled.

While we were eating Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules. When she handed me my schedule I looked over the classes.

On my schedule I have:

Monday- Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Lunch, Double Defense Against the Dark Arts

Tuesday- History of Magic, Divination, Lunch, Double Astronomy

Wednesday- Double Potions, Lunch, Transfiguration, Charms

Thursday- Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lunch, Double Transfigurations

Friday- Double Divination, Lunch, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures

"Don't worry Emerald we have the same schedule." Ginny said from over my shoulder.

"That's good because this schedule is freaking confusing looking." That is a relief.

"Come on lets get going now." I followed Ginny out of the school down to a group of Green Houses.

We went into one of them where there was a short woman covered in dirt.

"That's professor Sprout." Ginny whispered. "She's very nice."

Ginny was right. Professor Sprout was very nice. The whole class was spent with us repotting these snapping plants.

Our next class, Care of Magical creatures was outside also. Ginny led me down to the GamesKeepers house.

"Hagrid." she called. A huge man stepped out from behind the house and began looking for who called him.

"Hello Ginny. Who have you got there?" he asked.

"This is Harry's cousin Emerald." she said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Emerald. I'm Hagrid the Care of Magical Creatures teacher and the GamesKeeper."

"Nice to meet you Hagrid." I said smiling.

Hagrid was an interesting teacher. Very nice but a bit reckless.

He brought us in to the woods to see a unicorn. From what I had heard there were bad things in there that would want nothing more than to harm us. So basically the whole time I was attached to Ginny's arm.

While we were in the forest I began to think about which one of the teachers here was my father. There were some teachers that I would not be taking their class but I wonder if my father is one of the teachers whose class I am taking.

It definately isn't Hagrid though. I'm about 5'3" and he's about 8' or 9' there is no way.

After class it was lunch.

Ginny told me to eat lunch fast because if we were late to the next class we're screwed.

We ran out of the Great Hall and down a set of hallways and stopped in front of a classroom.

"This is Professor Snapes class, He has been trying for years to get this position and he is not very nice to Gryffindors be careful." Ginny's words of warning freaked me out. When we walked in to the class room Ginny and I took seats in the back of the class.

The teacher wasn't there yet and still wasn't when every seat in the classroom was filled.

"Take out your books." A tall man practically yelled when he entered the room. He made a grand entrance with his capes billowing behind him. It made me want to laugh but remembering what Ginny told me made me keep my mouth shut.

"In this class I expect your utmost respect and constant attention. Open your books to page one and practice the spell with the person next to you." the man took a seat at the desk at the front of the room and began watching everyone. It was a bit creepy.

The spell on page one was a simple enlargement charm.

"Ginny hold out your finger." I told her.

"Uh uh your not enlarging my finger." she said pulling her hands to her chest.

"Then hold up something I can enlarge." She grabbed her book and held it in front of her.

I laughed. "Fine. Engorgio." I said pointing my want at the book. It started growing and then stopped when it was almost the size of the desk.

"Emerald how do you get it to go back to normal size?" asked Ginny frantically.

"Easy Ginny. Reducio." the book shrunk back to normal size.

"Was that in the book?" Ginny asked pulling my open book to her.

"No." I said.

"But how did you know?" she asked.

"I've already been over this. My grandpa taught me before I went here." I stated.

"Why aren't you a higher year then?"

"So I can take the O.W.L.s I guess."

"Oh.. What do you want to do when your older then?"

"Be the Ministress of Magic." I said sarcastically. Ginny laughed. "Your turn." I held out my book for her.

"Engorgio." she said. The book grew to the size of the desk. "Reducio." the book went back to normal size.

"I do not want you reducing the size of the book Mrs. Weasley." said Professor Snape.

"So you want us to just leave it like this?" I asked. "Come on Ginny help me fit this in my book bag." I said sarcastically. Ginny bit her lips to keep from laughing.

He ignored me very blatantly because he just turned back to watching the rest of the class.

"Asshole" I muttered.

When the class was over Ginny and I ran out of there.

"You were completely right about him." I told her.

"Yep. He hates Gryffindor but loves Slytherin. He treats them special." she sighed. "We always get in trouble because of that. Lets go drop our things off back at the rooms and then go look for the others."

"Okay." Hogwarts might not be all that I hoped it would but at least I have one home now.

**_Keep on reviewing._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Now after being in school for just over three months I had finally settled in. The week had been going by pretty fast up until Thursday. I was dreading the Defense Against the Dark Arts class that day with Professor Snape.

Ginny was having the same feeling as me. We ran from lunch to the room to try and find seats in the back.

When we got to the room the only seats left were in the front. We slowly made our way to the seats.

Not long after we sat down Professor Snape came in the room once again with the dramatic billowing of the robes.

It was hard for me to keep from laughing as he told us to take out our text books.

"Turn to page 137." he bellowed. Once everyone had there books turned to the right page he began to speak again. "Today we will be working on a simple releasing spell."

I looked down at the page and noticed it was a VERY simple spell. "He's not kidding." I mumbled.

"What was that Miss Farali?" Snape asked. He had never spoken to me before and I could tell that he didn't like me.

"I agreed with you." I said.

"I don't tolerate lying in my class Miss Farali." he hissed.

"I wasn't lying I was seriously agreeing with you." I said trying to stay calm though I could feel the calm slipping away at a very fast pace.

"Tell the truth or I will start deducting points from your house."

"How about instead of standing there and being an asshole you teach the damn class. That is what you are here for right? I'm pretty sure it isn't being a fucktard to your students."

"Miss Farali-" he yelled.

"And your so mean to people, don't you understand that people hate you. It is really quite pathetic. None of us should have to put up with this bullshit."

"Detention!" he yelled. "and report to the headmasters office."

I got up from my chair and started putting my stuff in my book bag. "Damn it! Does that mean I'm stuck with you?" I asked him.

He just glared at me.

I walked out of the room close to laughing and to Professor Dumbledore's office skipping.

When I got to the passage to his office I had to stop. I didn't know the password. I sat down on the ground and decided that I would wait for Dumbledore to leave his office.

I started to hum a song that I was making up on the spot. Then it began to get on my nerves. I sighed and banged the back of my head on the stone wall. I did it too hard thus hurting myself and I had to grab my head in pain.

"Miss Farali what are you doing out of class?" Professor McGonagall asked watching me grab my head in pain.

"I got sent to see Professor Dumbledore but I don't know the password to get in." I said smiling.

She sighed and said something to the statue. It opened up and she said, "Well go on." I grimaced and walked up the stairs slowly.

At the top of the stairs was a door. I knocked on it and waited for an answer.

"Come in."

I opened the door and peeked in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. He looked up at me and smiled, "Miss Farali, please come in." he said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "Now to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Well you see. I was sitting in class-" I began

"What class?" he asked.

"Defense against the dark arts." Dumbledore nodded. "Anyway Professor Snape was introducing the spell he was going to be teaching us and said that it was a simple spell and told us what page it was on. I looked the page up and muttered he's not kidding. Then he asked me what I said and I told him then he yelled at me and called me a liar and I yelled back and said bad things and then he sent me here." I said in a big rush looking down.

Dumbledore didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Miss Farali, I really wish that you would take it easy on Professor Snape."

"I don't want to be mean." I said pleadingly. "He started it. I just didn't feel like I should have to put up with that or any other student should for that matter."

"They shouldn't, but Severus does have a lot on him right now."

"He doesn't need to take it out on us."

Dumbledore sighed, "No he doesn't, but he is still a teacher and you need to respect him."

"With all due respect headmaster, I will not respect him until he respects me." I stood up and turned to leave. "Just tell me my punishment later."

"I'll send it by owl to dinner after I discuss it with Professor Snape." I exited his office and walked down the stairs and up to the common room.

I laid down in bed and took a nap. When I awoke it was time for dinner. After fixing up my outfit I walked out of the common room and down to dinner.

Once in the Great Hall I took my normal seat next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"How much trouble did you get in?" she asked as soon as she saw me.

"I'm not sure yet. But it was still worth it, no matter what the punishment is." I said smiling at her.

"Well hopefully you don't get into too much trouble." Ginny said giving me a small smile.

We ate our dinner and talked to Harry and Ron about Quidditch. They wanted me to try out for something.

Ginny and I were about to go back to the common room and work on home work when a paper dropped out of the air and landed in front of me. I sighed and remembered that my punishment was to be delivered during dinner.

I opened the letter slowly. It read:

Miss Emerald Farali,

You will report to Professor Snape after dinner at 9 o'clock for the rest of the week as punishment for your behavior in Defense against the dark arts.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Dumbledore

"Hey Ginny look at this." I said shoving the letter at her, barely concealing my laughter.

I watched as Ginny's eyes scanned over the letter and her mouth dropped open. "The rest of the week?" she asked in shock. "Tomorrow's Friday."

"I know! That's only two detentions!"

"That's all you get for cussing out Professor Snape?" I was just as shocked as she was.

I nodded my head because I was laughing too much to answer.

"Well let's go do some homework before you go off to detention." she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the common room.

We were able to finish a charms report before it was time for me to leave.

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

I slowly walked to the tower that held the Defense against the Dark Arts room dreading the detention I was due to serve there. Even though I only had to serve two days of detention I was still pissed to have any at all.

I opened the classroom door and found the room empty. I sighed knowing that Professor Snape was just going to do his dramatic entrance, and took a seat in the front of the room.

Not even a minute after I sat down Professor Snape made his dramatic entrance into the room. I rolled my eyes and watched him walk to his desk in the front of the room.

"Miss Farali, take out paper and write this line until you are told to leave." he took his wand out of his robes and pointed it at the board where the words 'I will respect my elders' appeared.

Once again I rolled my eyes and took paper out of my bag. The room became silent as I wrote lines and Professor Snape graded papers.

After a half hour or so of silence I couldn't take it anymore. I began to scoot the desk forward slowly so that he couldn't hear or see. Five minutes later and with one final scoot of the desk my desk was touching the end of his and he still hadn't noticed.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked causing him to jump.

"Miss Farali, I would greatly appreciate it if you moved your desk back to where it belongs." Professor Snape said glaring at me.

"And I would greatly appreciate it if you would answer my question." I said glaring back at him.

"You may leave Miss Farali." he said standing up.

I stood up and shoved the desk back where it belongs, grabbed my things and left the room, glaring at him as I went.

I walked up to the common room, said the password to the portrait and stomped into the room.

Ginny was reading a book on the loveseat next to the fire and looked up at me shocked when she heard me stomp into the common room.

"What are you doing back so earlier?" she asked setting her book aside.

"He let me go because I asked him a question and he obviously didn't want to answer it." I sank down next to her on the loveseat.

"Oh well you poor girl. You weren't even there an hour and if tomorrow's detention goes the same way as tonight's you are nearly getting away with murder." Ginny said laughing.

"Haha Ginny." I said glaring at her.

"What did you ask him?"

"Why he hates me so much?"

"And he didn't want to answer that question so badly that he let you go with only an hour of detention."

"I guess. I don't know why that's such a horrible question. I figured that he would tell me that I'm a wretched Gryffindor or something stupid. Oh well, I'm going to finish homework and go to bed." I said standing up.

"Alright, I'm going to read a bit more, but I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast." Ginny said reopening her book.

The next morning when I awoke Ginny was sitting on the end of my bed.

"What do you want?" I whined rolling over onto my stomach.

"It's time to go down for breakfast." she said getting off my bed.

"Help me up." I said putting my hand in the air. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a sitting position. After putting the school uniform on Ginny pulled me out of the common room and down the Grand Staircase and into the Great Hall.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table and began piling our plates with food. "Are you looking forward to your detention tonight?" Ginny asked, her mouth filed with food.

"Mm, don't remind me." I said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. The day sped by fast and before I knew it I was making my way up the stairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room for the second night in a row.

I opened the door to find Professor Snape sitting behind his desk.

"What? No big fancy entrance tonight?" I asked taking the same seat I was in last night. Once again he just glared at me. "Seriously what's your problem with me?"

"Miss Farali, just continue writing lines." he said turning away from me. I leaned back in my chair and glared at him until he looked at me again. "Your lines, Miss Farali."

"Not until you answer my question." I hissed.

""Miss Farali-" he began.

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall yelled running into the room.

"What is it Minerva?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

"Professor Dumbledore and I need to speak to you and Miss Farali. Please follow." She walked out of the room and Professor Snape got up to follow. I followed after him. No one said a thing as McGonagall led us to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Please take a seat." Dumbledore said when he saw us enter the room. I slowly took a seat and looked at Snape who just stood with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Professor Dumbledore, who still hadn't given us a reason for why we're here.

"Why are we here?" I asked when the awkward silence became too much.

"I have some bad news for you Miss Farali." he stopped speaking and I looked at him expectantly.

When he didn't say anything I yelled, "Holy Crap man, out with it."

"Emerald, your grandmother died this evening." he said looking at me sympathetically.

"Oh."

**_Review?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thank you guys so so much for the reviews! They made my day! I couldn't believe it! _**

**_I'm sorry about this chapter though, it's a bit short._**

Chapter 7

"Oh." I said staring at the ground. "How?"

"She fell down the stairs."

"Oh okay." I sighed. So many thoughts were running through my head at once. But one that really stuck out was, 'what's going to happen to me?' "Can I go now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Emerald, but we have some things to talk about." Professor McGonagall said.

"Can we just do this another time?" I asked standing up.

"Sit down." Snape said glaring at me. I glared back at him and leaned back in the chair and folded my arms.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "One matter I took upon myself to help with was finding you a place to go home to during breaks. Now Emerald, this might come as a bit of a surprise, but there is no one in your family capable of taking care of you."

"You mean they told you they don't want me." I said as a statement rather than question. Dumbledore looked at me in shock. "Oh don't look at me like that. I've been told my whole life that I'm not wanted. And seeing as my mother ran off after I was born and I have never met my father I can see where I'm not wanted."

"Your grandparents loved you, Emerald. They always told me so." Dumbledore said.

"It doesn't matter. Just continue what you were saying." Dumbledore looked at me apprehensively.

"I talked to Mrs. Weasley, who is Ron and Ginny's mother, and she said that you are more than welcome to stay with them until further plans are made."

"If that's all can I go." I really just wanted to be alone by now.

"Not quite yet. Can you leave the room for a minute though? We'll call you back in in a moment." I stood up and pushed the chair back, trying not to stomp as I went.

DPOV (something different)

"Severus I think you need to tell her." Minerva said sitting down in the chair Emerald had just been in.

"She needs a parent." I said agreeing with Minerva.

"I didn't want a child and I still don't." Severus growled.

"It doesn't matter what you want. She's still your child. You need to take responsibility for her." We all knew that he didn't want a child.

"Amelia didn't, why should I? She doesn't have to know." He said.

"Your acting like a child, Severus. And besides she's a smart girl, she'll figure it out eventually." Minerva said with a sigh.

"Well can't we wait until then?"

"I don't think that's wise Severus, but I will respect your wishes." I sighed and sat in my chair. "On your way out please tell Miss Farali she way leave and escort her back to the Gryffindor common room.

EPOV

I sat down in the same spot I had when I didn't knowthe password and waited to be called into Dumbledore's office.

After about ten minutes Professor Snape exited Dumbledore's office. I watched him as he walked around and stood in front of me.

"I am to escort you back to your common room." he said giving me a sort of glare, which was better than the usual glare that he gave me.

"I thought Dumbledore still wanted to talk to me." I said standing up.

"You are to call him Professor Dumbledore, and he changed his mind. You are to go back to your common room."

"Well fine." I hissed walking ahead of him. "I don't need you to walk me back." He still continued to follow me or 'escort' me as he had called it. "I would actually prefer it if you would leave me alone." Yet he still followed. It began to grate on my nerves so much I stopped walking and turned around to glare at him. "Look I know you don't like me and I certainly don't like you for not liking me and being such an insensitive git so it would be greatly appreciated if you would leave me the hell alone." I yelled.

When he didn't say anything I huffed and walked away as fast as possible and back to the common room. Once I got inside the portrait hole I stomped upstairs to find Ginny. I found her sitting on her bed reading a book.

When she saw my upset face she pulled me onto her bed, closed the curtains around us and placed up the muffliato spell. I told her all that had happened with a few tears as she patted me sympathetically on the back.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you for the reviews guys! Sorry it took so long to update, school's crazy. I wish it was still summer._**

Chapter 8

Today was the day when we had to catch the train home for Christmas break. I was so happy because I would get to spend the whole break with Ginny and her family who I had yet to meet, besides Ron.

We already had all of our things that we were bringing with us packed and ready to go in the common room and were down eating breakfast. I was so happy and excited I couldn't keep still.

"Do you have to pee?" Harry asked sitting down in front of me with Ron and Hermione next to him.

I glare at him and said, "No I'm excited." I kept glaring at him as I put a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Bloody hell. She looks like Snape when she does that. Don't she Harry?" Ron asked around a mouth full of food.

Speaking of food, mine fell out of my mouth when he said that. "She does." When Harry saw my face he said, "You actually do look a bit like him. What with the black hair pale skin and all."

I was a little appalled that he would compare me to Snape, but something was nagging at me in the back of my mind.

Hermione looked up from the Daily Prophet she was reading and corrected Harry. "She does look like Snape, but a pretty girl version."

I tensed up even more than I was before and Ginny grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her and she had a questioning look in her eyes. I shook my head at her and gave her a small smile.

She nodded, let go of my arm and went back to eating her food.

The conversation didn't continue on that path anymore, as Harry, Ron and Ginny began talking about their latest Quidditch game and the one they had coming up after break.

It wasn't long before we were up at the common room grabbing our trunks then heading down the road to Hogsmeade to catch the train. Ginny kept looking at me as we walked to the train but I ignored it.

When we got to the train we found a compartment. I saw Ginny watching Harry, Ron and Hermione because when they got into a whispering conversation she turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"What was up with you at breakfast?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You dropped your mouthful of food onto your plate when Ron mentioned you looked like Snape. Is there something your not telling me? I'm your best friend, your supposed to tell me everything." she said with a pout.

"Ginny." I said sighing. "You know as much as I know."

"But you realized something today at breakfast." she just had to keep pushing me until she got the answer she was for.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to you here." I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the compartment and down the hallway to the small bathroom. We somehow managed to both squeeze into the bathroom.

"So?" she asked looking at me expectantly.

"You know how I told you I don't know who my father is." She nodded. "Well what I do know for sure about him is that he works at Hogwarts." She didn't look shocked to her me say that, like I expected she would.

Noticing my expression she said, "I figured as much. You were always watching all the male teachers. It just makes sense now. I thought before that you might have a thing for older teachers." She gave me a smirk and urged me to continue.

"I just never expected it to be Snape." I said putting my head in my hands. "I guess he would be the only option seeing as he's the teacher closest to my mothers age, but I just never even considered him because he's such a git. It kind of explains why he acted so odd towards me though. You won't tell anyone will you Ginny?" I asked grabbing her hands.

"Never in a million years. Keeping secrets is what best friends are for." she said giving me a hug. "Are you going to say something to him about it though?"

"No. He obviously knows and must not have told me for a reason, so why should I." I sighed and leaned against the small sink.

"Okay, good point. Well whatever decision you make remember that I'm here to back you up."

"Thanks Gin." I said hugging her. "You are an amazing best friend."

"So are you." she said hugging me back. "I'm really excited for you to meet my brothers." she said opening the door of the bathroom. We walked out and back to the compartment where the others were still.

"I'm excited to meet them too." I said nodding. Back at the compartment it appeared that no one had even moved. I sat watching Ginny read a copy of the Quibbler that Luna had given her and Harry, Ron and Hermione talk.

Eventually I fell asleep, and what seemed like only seconds later Ginny was shaking me awake.

"Come on, Em. You have to meet my family." she said pulling on my arm.

"Ginny, I don't have my trunk." I said pulling out of her grasp.

"Oh, sorry. I'm too excited." she said showing me the her trunk. I smiled at her and grabbed my trunk down from the compartments overhead storage.

"Okay, so what are your brothers names again?" I asked as we walked off the train.

"Well you already know Ron, obviously." she looked away in thought as we walked through the terminal. Harry, Ron and Hermione, nowhere in sight. "I'm not going to explain all of this to you now, you'll just forget again. I'll explain it to you when you can match a name with a face." She smirked at me and started walking faster.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" I asked as she took off in a near run. She didn't answer me. I quickened my pace so that I was following not far behind her, but it was a bit hard to run with such a large trunk being towed behind me.

Ginny ran straight into the open arms of a man standing in a small group. I noticed Harry and Hermione standing of to the side. I went to stand with them, so as not to intrude, while Ginny hugged almost everyone in the group.

It was quite obvious that this was her family, especially seeing as they all had the same fiery red hair.

A few minutes of greetings between Ginny, Ron and their family later and Ginny remembered me.

"Oh, oh, oh. Sorry Emerald." she said rushing over to me. Grabbing my arm she pulled me over to what I assumed was her mom and dad. "Mum, Dad, this is Emerald. She's my best friend."

"Hello Emerald." Ginny's mom said pulling me into a hug. "I'm Molly." Molly released me and Ginny's dad held out his hand to me.

"I'm Arthur Weasley." he said smiling at me.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"And Emerald these are my brothers Fred, George and Bill." Ginny said dragging me over to them.

"Hello." I said shaking their hands too.

"Bill works for Gringotts in Egypt and Fred and George own their own Joke Shop in Diagon Alley." Ginny whispered in my ear. Then louder she asked, "Mom where's Charlie."

"He's coming later tonight, dear." Molly said.

After a few minutes of talking she began to push us through the barrier onto the muggle side of Kings Cross.

We walked quickly through the station and got into ministry issued cars that took us to the Weasleys house. Once there Ginny's brother Bill levitated our trunks up to Ginny's room.

After Bill left the room and Ginny and I said thank you, she shut the door behind them and smiled.

"This is my room." she said spinning in a circle. I looked around the room and noticed many different posters of the Holyhead Harpies. A bed was pushed under the window and a chest of drawers was diagonal from it.

"I take it you really like the Holyhead Harpies." I said smiling at her.

"I do." she said jumping onto the bed. "I'm really excited for this Holiday. It's hardly ever that we're all here. Especially Charlie, I never see him anymore, and I'm excited for you to meet him."

I nodded and watched as she continued to bounce on the bed. "You seem to be having fun." I said laughing.

"I am. Come up here." she said holding out her hand. She pulled me up onto the bed and we jumped for a while, well at least until we started laughing to hard to continue.

We stopped laughing when we heard a lot of commotion downstairs and Mrs. Weasley yelling.

Ginny giggled and said, "I bet Fred and George did something."

I smiled. There was something so normal and welcoming about this family.

"GINNY! EMERALD!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed up the stairs. "DINNER!"

We jumped up and exited Ginny's room. We walked down several flights of stairs and then Ginny lead me through what appeared a living room, hallway and then finally a kitchen. In the kitchen was one long table. Several people were seated around it. I went and took a seat beside Ron.

"Charlie!" Ginny yelled as she ran to hug someone. I turned around and saw a tall man, undoubtedly a Weasley, hugging Ginny. I watched as he spun Ginny around in a circle, hugging her tightly.

Once he let her go Ginny pulled him over to me. "Well who is this?" Charlie asked, giving me a charming smile. I stood up, so as not to be rude, and he grabbed my hand

"This is Emerald. She is my best-est friend ever." Ginny said smirking.

"It's very nice to meet you Emerald." he said planting a kiss on my hand and then doing an elaborate bow. Too shocked to say anything, I just gapped at him with my mouth open.

I heard Ron snort next to me, which brought me out of my daze. Blushing I pulled my hand away from Charlie and sat down.

Ron patted my back and whispered in my ear, "He's a flirt, just ignore him. He likes older women anyway."

I rolled my eyes as Ginny to a seat next to me, a wide grin on her face. Her grin widened even more as Charlie took a seat at the table across from me. I turned to Ginny and glared at her.

My first dinner at the Weasley house was the longest and most excruciatingly painful dinner of my life. As soon as everyone was done I hopped up from the table pulling Ginny up with me. I dragged her up to her room and closed the door tightly behind us.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Ginny burst into giggles.

"It's not funny." I whined.

Ginny laughed harder, but managed to get out, "You should have seen your face."

I glared at her and hissed, "That was mean." I waited until she finished laughing to say anything else. "Ron said that he likes older women anyway." Ginny just continued to laugh again even harder than before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Christmas break passed too slowly for my liking. Ginny's family was beyond nice, but Charlie was there the whole time. And all that time was spent bothering me.

When the day came for us to get on the train to go back to Hogwarts, I practically leapt with joy through the barrier.

I was walking as fast as I could through the station and to the train tugging my trunk behind me, when I heard my name called. I made the horrid mistake of turning around to see who it was.

As I turned my head to look behind me I was swept up off the ground by none other than Charlie Weasley. The handle to my trunk dropped out of my hand as I tried to fight against him. "I'll miss you." he said with a smirk on his face. He kissed me fiercely until a yelling made him pull away.

"CHARLIE WEASLEY! PUT THAT GIRL DOWN NOW!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Charlie put me down. I collapsed to the ground on my knees and spit on cement, trying to get his nastiness out of my mouth. I sat there a minute, thoroughly pissed off, until Harry came by and pulled me up.

"Wow Em, I'm surprised that you didn't knock his lights out." Harry said handing me my trunk handle.

"He's been doing it all break." I said grabbing my trunk handle from him. We walked off towards the train. We got to a part of the train and Harry grabbed my trunk from me, lifting it up into the train. "Thank you." I said smiling at him.

"EMERALD!"

I heard someone yelling my name, but from experience knew to ignore it now.

"Em, someone's yelling for you." Harry said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Charlie." Harry said, a slight growl to his voice.

I turned around to face my 'enemy', fully knowing Harry would punch him if I couldn't.

I spotted Charlie across the station waving wildly. "I"LL MISS YOU EMERALD!" He yelled.

I raised my hand in the air my middle finger up, before jumping on the train, Harry behind me. We searched the train until we found an empty compartment. Once we were seated Harry opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the compartment door opening. In walked Hermione, her hair as bushy as ever.

"What was up with you and Charlie?" she asked, shock written on her face as she took a seat across from me and next to Harry.

"I don't know. He just wouldn't leave me be." I said leaning my forehead against the window. The train had yet to leave the station and there was still many people bustling about in the station.

"Why didn't Ginny defend you, or at least do something?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I think she found amusement in it or something."

"What about Ron?" Hermione asked, a slight frown on her face.

"He metaphorically held my hand through it." I said watching their facial expressions.

"Why didn't he say anything?" Hermione asked anger now evident on her face.

"Hermione." Harry said warningly. "You know that Ron and Charlie don't get along. He was a bit abusive to his younger siblings, minus Ginny."

"I know that, but Ron still should have stuck up for Emerald."

"Guys, I'm fine." I said interrupting their little conversation.

"That's beside the point, Emerald." Hermione said giving me a look that she'd give a child.

I put my lips in a pout and leaned back against the seat as Hermione turned back to Harry and continued there argument on what Ron should have done or shouldn't have.

They continued even as the train began to pull away up until the door to the compartment slammed open and Ron came in slamming the door again behind him.

Hermione turned to glare at him.

Ron just stood in the doorway staring back and forth at Harry and I. He tried his hardest to avoid Hermione's lethal glare.

"Well Ronald, don't you have something to say to Emerald?" Hermione hissed.

"Hermione-" I stared.

"Emerald!" she hissed. I shut my mouth immediately and tried to sink into the seat. Harry pursed his lips together trying to hide a smile and moved over next to me as Hermione began her verbal beating.

"I feel like I'm in trouble." I whispered to him.

Harry smirked and grabbed my hand in a friendly gesture. "She'll yell at him until dinner, he'll apologize to you and then everything will be normal in the morning. Though Hermione might still be a bit bitter to him.

About a minute later the door to the compartment slammed open again. This time Ginny stood in the doorway a smile on her face. Her eyes raked over the compartment until they landed on me. She opened her mouth to say something but looked down. Her eyes turned dark, he mouth closed tightly and she slammed the compartment door.

Ron opened the door a crack and looked out as she stomped down the hall. "What the bloody hell was that about?" he asked.

"I'm not- oh." I said looking down. There resting on Harry's lap was our adjoined hands. "Harry." I squeaked out.

"What Em?" he asked.

"Our hands." I said.

"Wha- oh…." Silence greeted the compartment as Harry, Hermione, Ron and I all exchanged knowing looks.

Ginny's incredibly large crush on Harry was common knowledge to just about everyone in the school. I released Harry's hand.

"I suppose, I'm going to have to talk to her." I sighed.

"Give her some time to cool off, Em." Ron said giving me a sad smile. "Oh and Em?"

"Yeah Ron."

"I'm sorry that I didn't stick up for you against Charlie. As Hermione said, for future occurrences I will make sure that I have grown a backbone." Ron looked sheepishly at Hermione before giving me a tight hug.

"Ron, it really is okay. I completely understand." I said giving him a hug back.

The rest of the train ride back to Hogwarts was spent with Harry, Ron and I playing exploding snap and Hermione reading a book.

We got off the train and walked slowly to the carriages. The ride back to the castle was terribly slow, especially since I wanted to talk to Ginny so badly. Soon as the carriage pulled to a stop I jumped out and ran past everyone into the castle.

I ran as fast as possible into the Great Hall and sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later Harry Ron and Hermione came in and sat beside me and across from me. I made sure to have the seat next to me empty though.

I had to wait awhile, but finally Ginny came in. She was with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

She didn't notice me so I began to yell for her, "Ginny!" I yelled.

She looked over at me, Lavender and Parvati turned to see what she was looking at and glared at me. Lavender said something and Ginny laughed. They continued to walk to another part of the table, but before they sat down they turned around and glared at me.

"What the hell?" I said loud enough that only Harry, Hermione and Ron heard. They had all seen the way she just acted.

"Em, let her calm down." Ron said patting my hand.

"I'll talk to her, Emerald." Hermione said, glaring at Ginny.

"Thanks guys." I said sighing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I awoke the next morning to find Ginny's bed empty. So there went another chance to talk to her. I started to walk down the stairs to the common room, but heard yelling.

"Ginny your being ridiculous!" It was Hermione's voice. I walked down the rest of the stairs and stood in the door way to the common room. Just about all of Gryffindor was standing around watching as Ginny and Hermione were having a yelling match across the common room. Ginny stood on one side while Hermione stood on the other side, Harry and Ron a few steps behind her.

"I'm being ridiculous? Your being ridiculous! Siding with her? You saw what she did, Hermione!" Ginny yelled back, her face completely red.

"Yes I did see, Ginevra! I was there! Harry was just comforting her as I yelled at YOUR brother for not sticking up for her when your OTHER brother was harassing her all break. You didn't stick up for her either GINEVRA!" Hermione was beyond angry and even though she wasn't yelling at me I still shrank away into the background.

"Why are you defending her? She's stealing Harry from me!" Ginny yelled.

"Harry isn't yours Ginevra!" Hermione yelled back.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HARRY'S NOT MINE?" Ginny screamed. Harry's face paled and he looked at Ron out of the corner of his eye. Ron's mouth was dropped open in shock at Ginny's behavior.

"Exactly what I said." Hermione began to get calmer knowing that she was winning the argument. "If Harry liked you he would have asked you to be his girlfriend or at the very least on a date by now."

Ginny didn't say anything. She just stared at the ground and a look of realization passed over her face. She looked up into Hermione's smug face and her mouth dropped open. She gave a shrill scream and said, "YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU, HERMIONE GRANGER?"

It was Hermione's turn for her mouth to drop open. Hermione gaped at Ginny like a fish and looked behind her to Harry. He even had his mouth dropped open.

Hermione stared at the ground. "Yeah I do." she whispered. It was so quiet in the common room that everyone heard.

"You do?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes shot up to meet his and she nodded her head then looked back at the ground. Everyone stared in shock at Hermione's sudden confession. I kept looking back in forth between Harry and Hermione.

Everyone watched, shocked, as Harry started to walk towards Hermione. She began backing away from him a startled look on her face. Harry moved too fast though and in a few steps had grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her to him kissing her.

It was just like a soap opera.

Everyone gasped in shock at seeing Harry and Hermione kissing passionately. I started blushing and looked at Ginny. Her face was bright red, but she wasn't blushing. After a few seconds she went storming out of the common room pushing a table across the room.

I shook my head at her and looked to Ron. He stood with his hands covering his eyes. I walked over to him and grabbed his elbow, pulling him out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

"That is just about the scariest thing I have ever seen." Ron said disgustedly once we the portrait door shut behind us. "I had no idea they liked each other. Did you?" he asked. I shook my head no. "That is just weird."

I giggled at Ron's antics and made him sit across from he at the Gryffindor table.

"Why do you want me across from you?" he asked once we were seated.

"I don't think that I can make eye contact with either of them." I said hiding my face as they walked into the Great Hall holding hands. They sat down next to us.

It was awkwardly quiet until Hermione said, "Ginny is sending us both daggers." I looked up for a brief second and saw Ginny glaring back and forth between Ginny and I and whispering to Lavender.

"When did she become friends with Lavender and Parvati?" I asked, looking at a spot just above Hermione's head.

"I don't know. Yesterday?" Hermione said exasperatedly. "Emerald will you look at me?" she added with a sigh.

"I don't think she can Herms." Ron said with a sigh of his own. Hermione glared at him and began a conversation with Harry.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Ron.

The day went by uneventfully. It wasn't until the next morning that something happened.

I got up as normal and got dressed. I was up a bit earlier than usual though. I went down to the common room. Seeing no one there I decided to go to breakfast. I was practically the only one at the table. There were a few first and second years on the other end, but I was mostly alone.

I didn't notice anything amiss, that was until Hermione came rushing into the Great Hall, Ron and Harry right behind her.

"What's wrong Herms?" I asked, using her despised nickname.

"Did you not hear what everyone's been talking about?" she asked sinking onto the bench.

"No." I said confused.

"Everyone's saying that Snape is your father." Harry whispered.

"What?" I screamed.

"I'm not sure where they would get a wretched idea like that from though." Ron said grimacing.

My face paled as I looked around the now full Great Hall. It was then that I noticed everyone staring at me, even the Slytherins, as they whispered back and forth. I chanced a look at the teacher table and found Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore missing.

"Emerald?" Hermione asked, a sad look on her face. I gave her a small smile. "Is it true?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I had my ideas but I never told anyone except- GINNY!" I screamed standing up from the table.

She looked up from her discussion with Lavender and Parvati, her eyes wide. When she saw it was me who yelled she smirked at me and winked.

I moved towards her not even trying to hide my emotions any more.

"You are a self conceited bitch." I said punching her right in the nose. She grabbed her face and screamed.

"You whore!" she screamed. I hauled back to punch her again but was pulled away from her.

"Calm down." Harry whispered in my ear holding me back.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Farali!" Professor McGonagall said coming in the room. "Miss Weasley go see Madam Pomfrey. As for you Emerald, go to Headmaster Dumbledore's office immediately."

I stomped my way to Dumbledore's office. Finding the door open I barged in.

"It wasn't my fault." I yelled running in.

Snape stood up fast from the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, looking shocked at my appearance.

"May I ask what wasn't your fault?" Dumbledore asked trying to hide his amused smirk.

I looked over at Snape and began to back out of the room. "I'll come back later." I said trying to leave.

"No stay, Miss Farali. I'm done here." Snape said rushing past me.

"Have a seat Emerald." I walked over to the chair Snape just vacated and sat down. "What have you done now?" Dumbledore asked, a knowing smile on his face.

"I swear to Merlin, Headmaster it wasn't my fault." I said standing up and putting my hand over my heart."

"Alright Emerald. Sit down. Now tell me what happened."

"You know how I stayed at the Weasleys for break?" he nodded. "The whole entire time I was there I was harassed my Charlie. He kept flirting with me and Ginny never stuck up for me. Ron tried to comfort me but Hermione was still angry at them both for sticking up for me. When we got to the train station Charlie kissed me! But anyway, on the train Hermione was verbally assaulting Ron for not sticking up for me. I tried to defend him and Hermione yelled at me. I sat down and Harry grabbed my hand as a form of comfort. Ginny barged in the compartment jumped to conclusions and has been spreading rumors about me ever since." I jumped over the whole Harry and Hermione thing yesterday morning and to the point.

"Is that all that happened, Emerald?" Dumbledore asked with a smirk.

"No. When I found out Ginny said a secret I told her I called her a self conceited bitch and punched her. Professor McGonagall made me come here." I said staring at the ground.

"Emerald you need to control your language. What secret did Miss Weasley say?"

"Headmaster I really don't want to talk about it." I said looking away.

"I understand Emerald. You can go but I need you to do me a favor. Can you go down to the dungeons and get Professor Snape for me?"

I nodded. "Thank you for being there for me Headmaster." I left the room and skipped my way to the dungeons. There was absolutely no way that Snape could have heard the rumors about him being my father. He had been with Dumbledore during breakfast.

I peaked my head into his classroom and found it empty. I walked to the back of the room and peered into his office. He was sitting in his chair behind the desk.

"Professor?" I asked timidly. Suddenly I wasn't so sure of myself.

"What is it?" he growled, not even bothering to look up.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wants to see you." I hissed. I might be a bit afraid of him hearing the rumors, but that man still pisses me off. Using that tone with me, I don't know who the hell he thinks he is.

He looked up and glared at me. I'm not completely sure if I imagined it or not, but I could almost swear that I saw an odd expression flash across his face, it only lasted a second though.

"Fine." He said standing up. The force of how fast he stood up made both the table and the chair move. He walked past me and out of the potions room. He didn't say another word to me but just walked off down the hallway. I watched him go for a while before going to Gryffindor tower.

Once there I grabbed my books and went outside. I sat by the lake for a while. At least until a First year came up to me.

"Um… Emerald Farali?" she asked. She was a short little thing with choppy blond hair.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to get you. He says that he wants you in his office and it's real urgent."

**_This is the last chapter I have written. I hate to say it but in order for me to write I need to know that people are actually reading this, so review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

SnapePOV

I could only imagine what this urgent visit to Dumbledore would be about. All he seemed to do every time he saw me was talk about Emerald.

I debated what else he could want to talk to me about as I walked up the stairs to his office.

As expected McGonagall stood next to Dumbledore. This little meeting would be about Emerald.

"What do you want?" I asked barely walking into the room.

"Come and sit, Severus." Dumbledore said pointing to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down and glared at McGonagall. "It's time now."

"Time for what, Headmaster?" I asked, a slight hiss to my voice.

"Time for you to tell Miss Farali the truth. She deserves to hear it from you. She also deserves to have the relationship with you appropriate of a father and daughter." Dumbledore said a sad smile forming on his face.

"I don't think that that's a good idea. It's too soon." I argued.

"She already knows, Severus." McGonagall cut in, an icy glare on her face.

"How?" I asked shocked.

"She isn't stupid. When I first met her she told me that her father was one of the teachers here. Process of Elimination. She's probably known for a while now. The only reason that the whole school now knows is-"

"The whole school knows?" I yelled.

McGonagall glared at me and said, "If you would have let me continue I could have clarified that. The only reason the whole school now knows is because she trusted in Miss Weasley and they had a falling out. Miss Weasley told everyone."

"The school body knowing doesn't change anything Severus. You still need to begin a relationship with her. I'm not asking you anymore, I'm telling you." Dumbledore said. Completely out of character for him a steely glare was in those usually twinkling blue eyes.

I glared back at him. "I'm not happy about this." I hissed as I stalked out of his office and off to find the little brat.

Emerald POV

"Skip, Skip, Skip!" I sung as I skipped from side to side down the hallway. I was in too much of a perky mood considering all the animosity going on in Gryffindor tower. Due to the predicament I found myself in yesterday I was made to miss the days classes, so today would be my official first day back to classes. I wasn't necessarily looking forward to today but something had me in a good mood.

It might be that the three people who should side with Ginny decided to side with me. Harry, Hermione and Ron all even stuck up for me.

I stopped skipping and laughed to myself, "She is a psycho bitch." I said remembering the way she screamed at Hermione and myself. I began skipping again but stopped when I bumped straight into something and fell straight on my back.

"Sorry, sorry." I said sitting up.

"What has you so happy, Miss Farali." Professor Snape said, his coal black eyes stared into mine, sending chills down my back. I do have to admit that he is a bit intimidating.

After several reply's rushed through my head I decided on giving him a friendly one. "Well I'm not really sure. I was actually just trying to figure that out myself."

He gave me a strange sort of mouth twitch, which I'm pretty sure was his attempt at a smile, and then held his hand out. It was then that I realized I was still on the floor. I grabbed his hand and let him help me up.

"Are you on your way to the great hall?" he asked, still holding onto my hand. I nodded my head. "I'll walk you there." He let go of my hand but linked arms with me like he was my escort to a ball, just further shocking me.

We walked down the hallway in silence for a few seconds before I said, "No offense Professor but what in the world is causing you to be so nice. It's a little scary."

"No, no, Miss Farali. This is normal." he said patting my hand.

Oh dear Jesus. No, this is not normal.

It was silent for a minute or two as I debated with my self the next course of action. It was then though that a thought entered my head. "What did Headmaster Dumbledore talk to you about yesterday afternoon?"

"That really is personal, Emerald." Oh creepy! He used my first name. Run away! "Oh, too bad. We're at the Great Hall now. I'll see you in class later."

As soon as he was out of earshot I ran squealing into the Great Hall. "Harry!" I screamed jumping practically onto him.

"Whoa Emerald!" He said and caught me as I almost hit the floor.

"Thanks." I said catching my breath. "Your never going to believe that Snape just did."

"What?" he asked his eyes wide.

"I ran into in the corridor outside of the common room and he insisted on walking me here."

"Bloody hell, thats weird." Ron said sitting down across from us. Hermione nodded as she sat down next to him.

"You don't think he heard what Ginny was saying, do you?" I asked my eyes wide.

"He probably would have confronted you about it if that was the case." Hermione said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"I hope so." I said sighing, and sliding into my own seat next to Harry. "Harry you know what I just remembered?"

"What's that Emerald?" he asked, smiling at me.

"There is absolutely no way that I could like you without it being weird." Harry just gave me a raised eyebrow. "Our Granma's were sisters."

"Oh, wow. I forgot all about that."

"I did too, but I remembered a conversation that I had with Dumbledore the first time we ever met." I said nodding.

"I wish that we had known each other sooner." Harry said, giving me a small smile.

"I wish that Voldemort had never existed and we could have grown up together." I said giving him a wide smile.

"At least we know each other now." Harry said standing up. "Do you want to go play Quidditch with me after classes?" He asked. I nodded. He looked around the table at Hermione and Ron.

Ron nodded, "I'll play." He stood up too.

Everyone looked to Hermione.

She sighed and said, "I'll watch."

"Oh Hermione, it will be fun." I said giving her a sly smile.

"I don't play Quidditch Emerald." She said sharply.

"Oh well, your fault your missing out." I sung.

She glared at me and grabbed my arm, "Just go to class, Em."

"See you guys after classes." I said skipping off. My one problem with life is that all my friends are a year ahead of me.


End file.
